dystopiandiplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
History
This article includes in character history of major political events in the server, it includes town establishment, alliances, treaties, major diplomatic events, etc. Which will be updated once per month Everything written is meant to be in a summarised and easy-to-read way, however we do not guarantee the exact accuracy of all information written: The Timeline Feb. 16 2019: 'Korista, the first town, was established, along with Unknown City being established later that day, with a large starting population. '''Feb. 17 2019: '''A union called ''The Borsano Pact is formed with Korista and Attila's Court 'Feb. 17 2019: '''Attila's Court is established as the third town. '''Feb. 20 2019: '''Unknown City declares an attrition war on Korista. '''Feb. 21 2019: '''San Sumol is established. '''Feb. 22 2019: '''Psyche is established. '''Feb. 22 2019: '''An RA Council of Security investigation concludes that administrators of both Unknown City and Pysche were involved in a duplicating/hacking scandal. This causes several officials to be temporarily banned. '''Feb. 23 2019: '''Unknown City ends the attrition war with Korista when Civicexjdm assumes leadership as the only administrator left in Unknown City. '''Feb. 24 2019: '''St. Elmo is established. '''March 7 2019: '''By this time most officials have completed their ban time and the RA Council of Security has let them back in. '''March 8 2019: '''Attila's Court and Korista both declare an attrition war against Unknown City. '''March 9 2019: '''Korista ends the attrition war with Unknown City. '''March 12 2019: '''Attila's Court ends the attrition war with Unknown City. '''March 16 2019: '''The Intercontinental Railroad Act passes through the Regional Assembly and construction of the underground rail begins. '''March 27 2019: '''Unknown City loses most of its population and its economy falls apart. '''April 2 2019: '''Restonia is established. '''April 3 2019: '''Attila's Court is disbanded, and the ''Pact of Borsano is officially dissolved. 'April 4 2019: '''Komodo Islands is established. '''April 6 2019: '''The city of Psyche is sold and renamed to the city of Leningrad. '''April 6 2019: '''St. Elmo sends Restonia an ultimatum which is rejected. St. Elmo then delcares a territorial war on Restonia '''April 7 2019: '''Leningrad declares a territorial war on Unknown City '''April 8 2019: '''The ''Treaty of Greater Cities, between Korista, St. Elmo, Leningrad, Restonia, Komodo Islands, and San Sumol is established. The treaty includes free trade, some criminal code sharing, and several other clauses, however it does not fundamentally prevent any conflicts so all wars between signatories are still in effect. '''April 9 2019: Leningrad leaves the Treaty of Greater Cities and politically distances itself from Korista. April 11 2019: '''St. Elmo and Restonia decide to end the war. '''April 12 2019: The Treaty of St. Elmo, between St. Elmo and Unknown City, is established. April 12 2019: 'Bayport is established. '''April 14 2019: '''Leningrad decides to end the war with Unknown City. '''April 24 2019: '''The ban on Fortune is passed by a majority in the Regional Assembly. '''April 27 2019: '''The Mayor of Leningrad decides to dissolve the city. Leningrad ceases to exist. '''May 4 2019: '''Planning for the Olympics begin. '''May 4 2019: '''Civicexjdm appoints Atom Aqua as another Councillor on Unknown's two-player Council. '''May 13 2019: '''Civicexjdm leaves the server, making Atom Aqua the sole leader of Unknown City. '''May 20 2019: '''Korista, still remaining a monarchy, holds an election for a Chancellor(A position lower than the Monarchs), Atom Aqua wins the election and becomes Chancellor. '''May 21 2019: '''bobthetank leaves the server and Komodo Islands is left without a leader. '''May 25 2019: '''Icekingoflords decides to auction Bayport, and Atom Aqua buys it for $10,000. '''May 25 2019: '''After a debate, the RA decides to take Komodo Islands. Komodo Islands is renamed to Solaris Isles and is turned into a Democracy. '''May 26 2019: '''Khennox is established. '''May 26 2019: '''KittyVolcano leaves the server, making Expressoh the sole Monarch of superpower Korista. '''May 27 2019: '''IronDesert is elected Prime Minister of Solaris Isles, bringing the socialist party to power. '''May 27 2019: '''The ''Treaty of the Superpowers is signed between Korista, St. Elmo, and Restonia, to form the Requeim Pact. 'May 28 2019: '''The Requiem Pact (Korista, St.Elmo and Restonia) declares an attrition and territorial war against Solaris Isles. '''May 28 2019: '''Khennox and Solaris Isles sign ''The Treaty of Equitable States. 'May 29 2019: '''San Sumol signs the ''Treaty of Superpowers, and joins the war against Solaris Isles. 'June 2 2019: '''KittyVolcano returns and becomes the Dual-Monarch of Korista once again and begins pushing for Korista to withdraw from the war. '''June 2 2019: '''Leningrad is established. '''June 4 2019: '''The fighting begins between the Requiem Pact and Solaris Isles. '''June 5 2019: '''A constitutional crisis in Korista occurs, where Monarch KittyVolcano challenges the powers of Monarch Expressoh. '''June 5 2019: '''Unknown City is renamed to Slavitz. '''June 6 2019: '''Both Monarchs eventually agree to end the war. Korista resigns from the Requiem Pact. '''June 6 2019: '''San Sumol and Restonia also resign from the Requiem Pact and withdraw from the war. This leaves St. Elmo as the only combatant in the war with Solaris Isles. '''June 7 2019: '''Restonia declares war on St. Elmo. '''June 8 2019: '''Atom Aqua resigns leadership in his towns. He puts Slavitz up for auction. He gives St. Elmo to Expressoh. He sells Bayport back to the RA. '''June 8 2019: '''Korista, still remaining a monarchy, holds an election for the Chancellor position as Atom Aqua's term ends. '''June 9 2019: '''Korista, Leningrad, and Solaris Isles, declare a territorial war on San Sumol. '''June 10 2019: '''Korista and Restonia form the ''United Federation of Greater Cities (UFGC). 'June 11 2019: '''The war between Restonia and St. Elmo has ends due to an agreement to dissolve St. Elmo into Restonia to create a Dual-Monarchy of Restonia. This gives Expressoh and xxdabmasterxx12 complete control in equal power over a unified Restonia. '''June 11 2019: '''Leningrad and Solaris Isles form the ''Union of Soviet Socialist Republics ''(USSR). '''June 12 2019: '''TheBravest is elected Chancellor of Korista. '''June 12 2019: '''TeaR Biggie buys Slavitz for $10,000. Slavitz is renamed to Bexar. '''June 13 2019: '''Korista and San Sumol begin negotiating the ''San Sumol Korista Agreement. ''Korista then backs out of the treaty just before signing it. '''June 13 2019: '''Bayport is renamed to Kongtuo. The Regional Assembly votes to turn the city into a democracy. The Commonwealth Republic of Kongtuo is established. '''June 13 2019: '''Bexar joins the ''United Federation of Greater Cities (UFGC) 'June 15 2019: '''Solaris Isles is renamed to Arstotzka. '''June 17 2019: '''The USSR and San Sumol sign the ''Treaty of Arstotzka, Leningrad, and San Sumol. ''San Sumol joins the ''Union of Soviet Socialist Republics ''(USSR). This ends the war that was declared on June 9. '''June 18 2019; '''The People of Korista vote to remove TheBravest from office as Chancellor. '''June 19 2019: '''Revolton is established. '''June 22 2019: '''Obristan is established. '''June 24 2019: '''Expressoh leaves Restonia, turning it back into a one-power Monarchy ruled by xxdabmasterxx12. '''June 26 2019: '''Restonia and the USSR sign the ''Restonia-USSR Military Alliance. 'June 27 2019: '''Revolton purchases Korista for $70,000. Korista is dissolved into Revolton. '''June 27 2019: '''Obristan and the USSR sign a treaty of non-aggression. '''June 29 2019: '''Arstotzka leaves the USSR. '''June 29 2019: '''San Sumol leaves the USSR. '''July 2 2019: '''Arstotzka rejoins the USSR. '''July 4 2019: '''Bexar and Revolton sign the ''Bexar Revolton Agreement. Bexar is dissolved into Revolton. '''July 24 2019: The Revolton Restonia Agreement is signed, Restonia is dissolved into Revolton. July 24 2019: 'An RA investigation concludes that Revolton Co-Monarch EleventhShark was duplicating. He is found guilty on trial and is banned. '''July 24 2019: '''Due to the severity of his crime, all financial transactions made by EleventhShark in the last 4 months are reversed. This results in Revolton losing control of Korista. KittyVolcano and Expressoh become the Monarchs of Korista once again. Restonia and Bexar remain a part of Revolton as they were given, and not sold. '''September 2 2019: '''Rockwell is established. '''September 4 2019: '''Friedenburg is established. '''September 8 2019: '''Obristan, Leningrad, Korista, and Arstotzka, make a joint-declaration of war against Revolton. Players refer to the war as "The Bamboo War". '''September 9 2019: '''A crisis vote is staged in Revolton, however it is too late, as minutes before, Revolton surrenders. '''September 9 2019: '''The ''Bexar Agreement is signed, giving Bexar independence and back to its leader, jickjack. 'September 12 2019: '''The ''Obristan-Korista Summit is signed, dissolving Korista into Obristan. 'September 13 2019: '''The ''Treaty of Revolton ''is signed. Revolton is given to Leningrad as a puppet town, and Restonia is dissolved into Arstotzka. '''September 21 2019: '''Shelter 101 is established. '''September 27 2019: '''Kongtuo holds a constitutional convention, and the people vote to have a Direct Democracy. '''September 29 2019: '''TheOpiumDen7 gives leadership of San Sumol to Skidmark27. '''October 5 2019: '''The ''Requiem Pact 2 ''is signed between Obristan-Korista, San Sumol, Friedenberg, and Rockwell, restoring the Requiem Pact, and making all towns in the Pact change their government to Fascist. '''October 6 2019: '''San Sumol withdraws from the Requiem Pact. '''October 21 2019: '''A crisis vote in San Sumol is iniated by its former leader TheOpiumDen7, challenging the leadership of Skidmark27. '''October 21 2019: '''The crisis vote ends and Skidmark27 sells San Sumol to Obristan-Korista. '''October 23 2019: '''The ''Treaty of Shelter 101 is signed, dissolving Shelter 101 into Leningrad. '''October 23 2019: '''The Nation Update is released. Korista, Bexar, Restonia, Obristan, and Shelter 101 are re-established as their own towns again. '''October 23 2019: '''The United Federation (UF) is established as the first nation, with the towns of Korista, Fridenberg, Rockwell, San Sumol, and Obristan. '''October 23 2019: '''Xebreiso is established as an independent town. '''October 24 2019: '''MADDYKILLER10 is elected Chairman of Kongtuo. '''October 27 2019: '''Sabaton is established as an independent town. '''October 27 2019: '''The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) is established as a nation, with the towns of Arstotzka, Leningrad, Restonia, Shelter 101, and Bexar. '''October 29 2019: '''United Kongtuo (UK) is established as a nation with the town Kongtuo. '''October 29 2019: '''Mordor is established and becomes a town in the USSR. '''November 2 2019: '''State Farm is established and becomes a town in the UF. '''November 21 2019: '''The Imperium of Sabaton is established as a nation, with the towns of Sabaton and Xebreiso. '''November 22 2019: Fort Agrarist is established as an independent town